halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Pillar of Autumn (Halo: Reach level)
ODST? The guys with Keyes on his Pelican: are they Marines, Army Troopers, or ODSTs? They look like Army Troopers, but the PoA didn't have any Troopers on board as far as we know, and Keyes would likely have been traveling with Marines rather than Army, but the transcript in the article says they are ODSTs. ---dky 09:06, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :Never mind, the cinematic's captions confirm that they are not Army nor ODSTs. They are Marines. ---dky 21:11, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Marines? They look exactly like Troopers, if I'm wrong, I would like evidence with a screenshot. [[User:Phoenix Marathon|''' SPARTAN-A110 ]] talk guestbook 16:02, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah they look exactly almost exactly like troopers. I guess Bungie didn't wanna bother making an entirely new model for NPCs that would take an extremely minor role in the game. Edit: Okay, I looked over the pictures and now I see that Marines and Army have 2 distinct models and uniforms. :Anyway, the captions confirm that they're Marines: 300px|thumb|left|File Share w/ other pics if you want: http://www.bungie.net/Stats/Reach/FileShare.aspx?player=darthkillyou ---dky 04:10, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Emile's Destination line Seems like he's saying "There's our destination, Six. The Pillar of Autumn. Race you to her" not "you know the destination" KickButtUnggoy 02:17, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :After hearing the line thirty times while trying for If They Came to Hear Me Beg, it's definitely "There's our destination". ''Captain Baird'' '''Comm-Link'' '' 02:41, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Failed ending on the level of Pillar Of Autumn? Will there be a failure ending in the level of Pillar Of Autumn in Reach just like the failure ending on The Maw just like in HALO1? e.g: The CCS battlecruiser glass you and the PoA??? :Yes, it does. Take too long to down it, and the CCS does glass you.--For the Swarm! 19:37, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :: Is there an actual "Fail Cutscene", or do you just die? -- MisterRandom2 20:48, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :: The screen goes white as the glassing happens --DarkreaperSW 00:20, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Fate of the CCS Anyone else think it's likely that what Noble 6 managed to do to the CCS is the same thing that the Mass Driver on Harvest did to the Rapid Conversion, i.e. sever the reactor's link to the A-grav generators? I know it's not important, but I just thought it interesting after watching the battlecruiser just sort of flop onto Reach's surface basically still intact. Also I personally would have loved Lone Wolf to have happened on top of the downed cruiser rather than a random outpost. Going down fighting the crew of the ship you just wrecked would have been more awesome.--For the Swarm! 19:36, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Another SPARTAN easter egg I don't know if this guy made a fake or not, but theres a white SPARTAN in Mark V. He says its Linda. The guy didn't even think to give a tutorial. But if some of our users that like researching stuff in-game, hopefully you can confirm this. [[User:Phoenix Marathon|''' SPARTAN-A110 ]] talk guestbook 09:33, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Grunts in a box There is a mysterious covie box that one can see after the bridge jump, and I'm not sure what this is. Is it perhaps something for grunts to sleep in? Maybe It's a food-nipple (Although unlikely), I do not know. Perhaps a new article can be made of it? :May we have evidence with an image? ''' / / SPARTAN-A110 [ ARC/H | | G/BOOK | GAL/Y ] 23:31, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Link to picture Lonedracowolf 19:56, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I have found that this box is actually a Battlefield methane tank. Should the article be updated with a picture?b Lonedracowolf 04:17, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Battle Anybody else notice when on the Mac gun the massive battle taking place in front of the Autumn between Scarabs and Scorpions? it looks similar to the one in tots but a little different.Admiralmorris 00:27, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I noticed that. It also occurs with the Mass Driver's dead zone, meaning you can't fire upon them... unfortunately. Would have really loved to have wrecked a Scarab like that... XRoadToDawnX 16:58, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Semi Trucks The trivia says they can't be jumped over the gap in the road, but I've done it a few times, it's just hard. And no, I don't have a video to prove it, but you should all go try it. ;) Alex T Snow 12:48, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Scarab Boarding Should it be noted, that it is possible to board the Scarabs while in the Mongoose? The inside is low textured, and they can't be destroyed, but it is possible to get inside. Sgt. j-man 19:55, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Stupid! Anyone notice that Keyes brings about 8 Troopers with him, they could have mounted and protected the mass gun, and boom - you have two Spartan heros. It was a waste of a hero. :I don't get it, are you suggesting that the one mass driver could have made the difference when the bigest Covenant fleet ever seen in the history of the war, decided to glass the planet? Or that eight extra marines could have made a difference to the thousands of troops that the Covenant had at its disposal, had they tried to assult it via the ground? The only way the SIII could have been saved was if he had gone with Keyes and escaped Reach (something Keyes offered, but the SIII turned down). If you read the books, you will know that the Master Chief wasn't the only Spartan on the Pillar of Autum anyway (he is far from the only one left). Looq 01:42, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I wouldn't say "by far" from the only one left, but yeah, he isn’t per se the only Spartan left. Anyways, I think the point he is trying to make, is why did they put another Spartan on the mass driver when the eight troopers could have done it to save a Spartan. The Unbalanced Warrior 03:10, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :To me, it seems that Emile mounted the Mass Driver by his own initiative, and Keyes sent a SPARTAN, instead of the Marines to Mount the gun after Emile was killed because A: It's just eight troopers, many (or possibly all) of whom would be killed fighting thier way to the gun; B: SPARTAN-B312, with his/her augmentations and experience would be more likely survive long enough to cover the Autumn during her departure; C: SPARTAN B312 feels they need to honor their teammates by helping others off the planet, and Keyes understands this; D: B312 hopes to help Emile, and Keyes, with his dedication to others, understands; or a combination of all 4. In addition, from the author's standpoint, you can't really place a reasonable explanation as to why Keyes did not deploy 2 additional SPARTANs, Emile and B312, in a game you released 10 years ago. Also, blasting that Covenant son of a bitch outta the sky seems much more a rewarding ending than watching 2 Spartans sit in a pelican and do nothing. Just some thoughts. --Turbogruntman117 16:23, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Umm... Major Mess-Up? Ok, so my question refers to the book - Halo: The Fall of Reach, chapter thirty two. Note: it says, and I quote "John pressed the button. "Cortana? We’ve changed course. Is there a problem?" John called for Cortana because the mission that they (most the Spartans in the system, John 117, and Captain Keyes) were on, needed Cortana. Therefore, she was already on the ship, and Captain Keyes already had her. Note: the chapter starts at “0519 hours, August 30, 2552/UNSC Pillar of Autumn, Epsilon Eridani System’s Edge” Note: this is the chapter in the book where Captain Keyes tells all the Spartans that the Covenant are on Reach. So they turn around from their mission and fly back to Reach to help. The problem I run into, is why in this level (taking place August 30th) is the Pillar of Autumn docked on Reach (already under attack from the Covenant) waiting the arrival of Cortana, when she should have already met Captain Keyes, and already have been on the Pillar of Autumn? Am I missing something major? Or is this a huge plot hole? The Unbalanced Warrior 03:02, November 2, 2010 (UTC) : In Halsey's Journal it is stated that Cortana was somehow splitted (they just say that, they don't actually say how) so that one part could continue operation under the Drs. supervision. So I suppose that she was taken to the PoA so she could merge herself... and come back to full potential??? FreedomProject13 20:29 November 2,2010 (PST) : : Ok, I was thinking something like that could happen. Well since I’m a die hard halo fan, and there seems to be no official answer. I’m just going to pretend that is what happened! (Until that is official word comes in, that is.) : The Unbalanced Warrior 05:06, November 7, 2010 (UTC) : In First Strike she uses the splitting thing again. 10:54, January 29,2011 Stuff about cruisers Has anyone noticed those three cruisers near the storm? They can be seen in theater mode when there is flash inside the storm, they cannot be seen if there is no flash. In the final cinematic, the cruiser falls much farther from the Pillar of Autunm. If you look in theater mode, when Keyes tells you to shoot it, it is almost over the Pillar of Autunm. Siul S-249 11:03, November 2, 2010 Is it similar to Boneyard ones ? Sorry but I won't be able to acces my xbox for awhile. [[User:ODST Commando|'ODST Commando']] (Bullfrogs) 03:49, January 5, 2011 (UTC) is this as long as the prevoius mission? butthead4